execsfilesfandomcom-20200214-history
Editing guide
Here are a few tips to help make your time as an editor on the Execs wiki a bit easier! These rules all apply when you are logged in. When not logged in, the editing process is different and you will be able to use options to create the effects you'd like, instead of hand typing the code yourself. Basics *To make a text go from bold to bold. When entering the code, you must type three apostrophes at the beginning and at the end of a word. *To make a text from from italic to italic. When entering the code, you must type two apostrophes at the beginning and at the end of a word. *To make a sentence part of a bullet point, enter an asterix (*) at the beginning of a sentence. *To make the next sentence sit under the last sentence without pressing enter twice, type <.br> (but remove the .) at the end of the first sentence. *To make a word or phrase into a link to another page, you must type two open square brackets (two of these at the beginning and two close square brackets (two of these ) at the end of the word or phrase. If the word or phrase is not the name of a page already created it will show up red. Check your spelling if you are sure the page already does exist. *To create a link to a page when the word you want to make the link isn't the name of the page, use the open brackets, type the name of the article you wish to link to, then use the bar ( one of these |). After the bar, you can type the word you want to appear in the article as a link, then close it with two square brackets. *To put an image on an article you must begin with two open square brackets (this [ again). You should then type "image" or "file" followed by a colon, followed by the name of the uploaded image, including the file type (.jpg, .png etc) and with no spaces. *To change the width of an image in an article, after the file name and type, use a bar (this again|). Then write in the number of pixels wide you would like the image to be displayed at, followed by px (for example, 180px). Then close this off with square brackets. *To make an image into a clickable link, after the file name and type or after any other information you've added (like file size), use another bar. After the bar, type: link=. After the equals sign, type the name of the article that the image is intended to be a link to. *Every page and file should be put into a category. This is done by typing two open brackets, the word "category" and a colon. The category that the page should be a part of can then be typed (have a space between the colon and category name). Examples of categories are: characters, episodes, images, templates. Rules *On a character page, the character's full name must be written in bold at the start of the article. *On an episode page, the episode name must be written in bold at the start of the article. *For major changes to an article in terms of it's structure or style, editors should use the discussion page attached next to the edit button at the top of an article. Big changes like this are likely to have a knock on effect on other articles. For example, should the colour of the info box be changed on a character article, this article would then be the odd one out from all of the other character articles when all of them should be similarly styled. *When you add an image it must be given a simple name. *Every image must at least be put into the Images category (see above in basics). If the image fits any other category criteria (images of a specific character or crew member, images from specific episodes, logos etc), this category must also be included. *Every image must be given a license from the drop down menu at upload. The license should almost always state that you are the author of the image or file that you are uploading. *Do not change any templates unless you have a good knowledge of how to write them and the impact that they can have through a large collection of articles simultaneously.